One of Those Days
by Last Traveler
Summary: Rex and Cody agree to tag along with Commander Bly for a night out in town, yet when the fallowing morning comes along and neither can remember the night before just bits an pieces. Then they find that Ahsoka is missin things just go down hill from there.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars is owned by Lucas Arts and so are the Charecters, with that out of the way, lets begin...

Just another day on Corascant thought Captain Rex, un be known to himself how wrong that statement would be. He had stayed behind filling out the final paper work on there last operation, annoyingly tedious, enemy troop strength, enemy battle strategy any new droids, how much ammo did they use, casualties he sustained, etc, etc, etc. While most of the 501st was out having fun, on one of the rare days they got leave, he was stuck here in GAR main headquarters, by himself, Master Skywalker was out and about, and Ahsoka had been ordered to go to the temple.

He sat down his data pad on the desk, next to his helmet, he then leaned back on in his chair, very rarely did he get to sit in an office, and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and for finger. "Thought I'd find you hear." came a cheerful voice. Rex lowered his arm and looked at the door, Commander Bly stood in the door, his helmet hung lazily from his utility belt. "Bly?" Rex said unsure to what the commander of the 327th star corpse wanted. He walked in a smile evident on his face, the scar on his right eye seemed to glow, "Well I was wondering what you're doing this evening, I thought you and Cody could use a break from all this work." he said while motioning around him. Rex stood and walked to the window at the back of the room hands clasped behind his back, "Might I ask what exactly are we doing?" he asked as he stared out upon the city of Corascant. Bly smiled, "I think you'll enjoy yourself, well if you're interested meet me at the loading dock at 1800." and with that Bly left. Rex turned around and looked at the now empty doorway, wondering what he had meant. He quickly checked his chrono, reading 1730. Then back to the door, _**might as well I can always finish tomorrow**_.

Ahsoka and Bariss sat there together, "So you really think there all different?" Bariss asked her close friend nearly in a whisper. "Of coarse, take Rex for an example he's more of a wild out there kind of guy, then look at Cody..," Ahsoka stood up clasping her hands behind her back and put on a serious look on her face, "The, 'Reporting for duty Sir' all serous _all_ the time." Bariss gave a small laugh and covered her mouth with her hand. "But Cody's sweet." She said happily, "He's _BORING!_" Ahsoka smiled back as she sat back down crossing her legs and sitting in front of Bariss again. "He's a gentleman." Bariss replied back. "Hello younglings" The two immediately jumped up from where they were sitting and bowed in unison, "Good evening Master Secura." Ahsoka and Bariss replied in unison as they stood back up. "What are the two of you doing tonight?" she asked them. Ahsoka looked at Bariss who just shrugged her shoulders, she then looked back at the Jedi Knight who stood before them. "What do you have in mind?"

Rex and Cody stood on the loading platform, both of them geared for combat. Rex stared at Corasaunt two moons before looking back at Cody. "This must be one heck of a sensitive mission for Bly to be asking us for help, "Well Rex, I think I can imply that with all the secrecy surrounding this, I wouldn't doubt it." Cody replied in a voice which reminded Rex of Obi-Wan. Rex smiled to himself, _**nothing like a good friend**_. WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! The two looked up at the same time as the familiar sound of a Larty coming in to land. They could see Bly hanging out of the cabin, "He's wearing _civilian _clothing?" Rex exclaimed in surprise. The Larty came and hovered a mere foot above the ground, "HURRY UP GET IN" Bly shouted, the two quickly looked at each other and Cody just gave a shrug, then they jumped on board. The Larty roared as it's engines revved and they went flying into the sky.

Cody looked at Bly, "What's going on here Bly?" he asked. Bly sat across from them a stupid grin on his face. "Ay-I mean Master General Ayla Secura believes that the two of you should take a break." Bly said calmly a smile still playing on his lips. "What if we don't want to?" Rex asked. Bly's grin grew even bigger, "Trust me? All right Rex?"

Ahsoka looked at the Master in shock as she handed Barres and Ahsoka her drink as they sat there in the small cantina. The two padawans took them without question; Ahsoka sniffed her's scrunching up her face, at the smell of alcohol then set hers down Barres did the same. "You must drink." Ayla said, Barres looked down at her drink then back at master, bewilderment easily evident upon her face, "But were not..." Ayla quickly interrupted her reply, "Tonight the two of you need a break, and I, a Jedi master am allowing such behavior." "But it tastes bad" Ahsoka whined.

Bly stood in front of his fellow clones the stupid grin still evident across his face as he looked at the two of them, behind them a neon sign read Riddly's. "We're here brothers." Rex and Cody both gave audible sighs, "And where's here exactly?" Cody growled. "It's a cantina di'kut." Bly replied, "And we got some special _lady_ friends waiting for you inside." Ladies?" Rex said excitedly, "Why the hell didn't you say so ner'vod?" Rex continued, "Come on Cody let's move!" Rex ran towards the open door while Cody pulled the classic face palm. "Damned womanizer"

Fallowing morning.,,,,,,,,,,

"Morning Trooper" those words seemed to boom through Rex's head he was tired, confused for waking up in a strange place and angry that he couldn't remember what happened the night before, he wanted to yell at the person who spoke them, but couldn't as the speaker was the all power full Mace Windu, so instead he replied with a crisp salute and the standard, "Good morning, _sir" _Mace arched and eyebrow, "At ease trooper." he replied.

Rex relaxed, yet only slightly,

"Captain Rex right"

"Yes Sir." Rex replied, "So.." Mace began slowly, "What exactly is a trooper doing in the temple, at this time in the morning."

Rex didn't move didn't speak, he was glad that he wore his helmet, as his face went through a number of expressions, from shock to confusion as he had no idea how he ended up at the temple.

"I uh.."

_**Think Rex Think!**_ his mind screamed as he tried to remember what happened, the most recent thing he could remember was last night. Bly had asked him something, and Cody was there to, _**that's it**_ he thought to himself,  
"I was going over, uh logistics, with Commander Cody and Bly."

Mace looked at Rex who hoped the Jedi couldn't tell he was lying, "That's why you're here at 5 in the morning?" Mace asked. Rex looked straight at the Jedi Master. "I had to go make sure General Skywalker approved to the logistical changes before he went of to his morning training." Rex rattled off almost instantly.

Mace nodded his head. "Carry on trooper." Mace said as he walked away. Rex stood there for several seconds watching the Jedi master till he disappeared around the corner. Rex sighed, and muttered to himself, "_Shab,_ I sure screwed up this time."

"Rex? Are you there?" Cody's voice sounded like a freighter lifting off, Rex lowered the volume before answering, "Of course I'm here you _Di'kut_, who else would be in my helmet?" He replied angrily finally finding a source to channel his anger.

"Rex I don't have time for your jokes, I need to know, where did you wake up this morning?" Cody asked.

Rex didn't reply instantly, he tried to remember, which felt like he was walking through a fog, finally he gave up and replied. "Some room in the Jedi Temple, how I got here...I have no idea." There were several seconds of silence before Cody replied, "That's what I was afraid of, Rex can you meet me at the dinner in 15?"

"The one that we always go to?" Rex asked back,

"The same." Cody replied and cut the transmission. Rex looked around, _**this is turning out to be one hell of a day.**_

**Allright so first Star Wars Fic, sorry for it for being so short, but Rex seemed to have found himself a good place to end the first chapter. Well please read and Review. I hope you guys will stay on. This is my first Star Wars Fanfic so all criticism is welcomed. I do hope you enjoy. -Last Travler**


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2, codys story

**We all know who's charecters these are...**

**Now enjoy**

Rex parked his speeder outside The Dinner, which ironically was its name. He walked towards the door, moving through the crowed that waited at the entrance waiting to be seated, his mind still felt clouded and it bothered him, he shouldered himself past a group of troopers and slipped through the door. The Dinner was small and warmly lit, the smell of food wafted through the air, Rex looked around then spotted Cody's orange striped armor with his helmet sitting on the table, next to him, to Rex's surprise there was a women with dark purple almost black hair which was resting her head on Cody's shoulder plate. The two of them hadn't noticed him enter yet as they were seated with there backs to the door. Rex walked over to the table. The girl lifted a menu in front of her face, just as Rex reached the table.

Rex sat across from the two, his helmet resting on the table next to Cody's. The two eyed each other, then Rex's eyes shifted over to the girl and then back to Cody, raising a questioning eyebrow. Cody sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Would you guys like something to drink?" A waitress asked, who seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. "Caf." Rex muttered then looked at Cody, "make it two," Cody said politely, "And some sort of herbal tea, if you have any." Cody continued. Rex looked at the girl who was still behind the menu, "Is that all?" the waitress asked. Cody nodded his head and replied, "Yes and thank you." With that the waitress disappeared, Rex watched her go before looking at Cody again; "Well it appears you finally met a girl." Rex said slowly. Cody instantly blushed. "About that..." Cody began, but went silent as the girl set down the menu and looked at Rex. Rex instantly noticed the green skin and the piercing blue eyes. His mouth went slack and he stared at her. "C-C-C-Commander Bariss?" he started as Cody buried his face in his hands, the tips of his ears turning a light pink.

"Hi Rex" she replied quietly.

Cody looked up from where he had his head buried, "It's not polite to gape Rex" he mumbled sheepishly. Rex shut his mouth, then quickly glanced at Cody then back to Bariss, "By the force, why do I have this nagging feeling this has something to do about last night?" The words were out of his mouth before he even registered he had said them.

Bariss stiffened, Cody froze, Rex didn't move, didn't breath. _**Shab. **_The word ran through his mind. Bariss looked at Cody then back at Rex, then she slumped her shoulders and leaned back against her chair. Rex noticed a genuine look of worry cross Cody's face before quickly disappearing. _**Interesting**_.

"I guess we should start from the beginning, shouldn't we Cody." Bariss said still not looking at Rex, who shifted his attention to Cody, "I think that would be the wisest course of action"

_**No ma'am Commander? No form of military discipline? Very un- Cody like.**_

Rex looked at Cody intently, just realizing that he sported what looked like a bruise under his chin, then Rex looked at Bariss noticing what appeared to be a hicky on her neck. He was about to ask when Cody beet him, "Rex do you remember anything about last night?"

Rex shook his head.

"Nothing at all?" asked Bariss who finally looked up yet didn't move. Once again Rex shook his head.

"We were afraid of that." Cody mumbled as he sat up and placed a hand under his chin much like Obi-Wan does when in deep thought.

Rex looked at the two of them. "Afraid of what exactly?"

Cody looked at Bariss who nodded her head then looked back at Rex. "It seem that we too are suffering from the like memory lapse of last night." Cody began, "and then when this morning came around well..."

Cody smiled to himself, he was warm and beside him slept a beautiful women. _**Wait till that **_**kriffen Shabuiir**_** of a brother, Rex, lays his eyes on this**_. His eyes were partly open, yet the room was only light enough to make out shadows. Next to him was a girl, which he had wrapped his arms around. He was aware that he still had his boxers on meaning he hadn't slept with her, and as his mind continued down that train of thought he couldn't rightly remember how he'd gotten hear. Sadly he concluded, this must be a dream.

"_mmmmm" _

He was brought out of his thoughts as the girl turned and nuzzled her face against his chest. _**Well at least it's a good dream**_ Cody thought. The girl then turned her head up, exposing her graceful neck; Cody felt a strange urge to kiss, "Well it is a dream." he muttered to himself and then he leaned forward, letting his lips hover mere millimeters away from her skin. He felt her arms slowly entwine themselves around his neck urging him closer. His lips touched her skin, and he kissed. The girl sighed contently.

Unbeknownst to Cody the girl had opened her eyes, which seemed to glow blue in the dark

Bariss's screamed at herself to do something, this wasn't a dream, and some unknown man was kissing her neck, which she had to admit did feel good. She panicked and let go of the man's neck swinging her right fist and summoning the force behind it and slammed it into the mans jaw. The man yelped as he was suddenly punched off the bead, while Barris screamed out in pain wondering if she had broken her hand. The man landed with a thud, his adrenaline pumping "Artillery!" he shouted as he lay there on the floor struggling with the sheet. Bariss watched the figure struggle for several seconds while her hand groped for the light switch.

There was a searing painful bright light and Cody covered his head, immediately thinking that a shell had broken through the building. But nothing happened. Cody slowly uncovered his head, he had to squint as before him outlined by the light stood a goddess. "Am I dead?"

"ARE YOU DEAD!" the goddess shrieked at him, Cody quickly decided that he didn't like the after life, "What kind of lame brained son of a bantha farmer's kriffen question is that.!" The figure shouted. By this time Cody's eyes had adjusted and he could finally see who stood before him.

"_Shab"_

Bariss looked down at the clone who now lay at her feet, shock evident upon his face, she noted the scar that ran down the left side of his face, the scar was familiar to her yet she couldn't place a name, all she knew was that he wasn't one of the clones from her battalion.

"Who are you?" she hissed.

Cody tried to untangle himself from the sheets but failed miserably and finally gave up. "CC-2224" he finally replied and rested against the floor. "What's your real name trooper?" she asked again.

"Cody"

**And thus ends chapter two. I hope to who ever is reading this, and to my to greatly apreaciated reviewers and all of you who have added this to your watch catagory enjoyed this second instalment. Also I don't know how you guys are liking the shortness of the chapters, Would you guys want them longer shorter. Also I'm kind of unsure of how I skipped from POV's when I went into Codys morning. Well please Read and review there greatly apreaciated and tips and what to do would be nice and if you think i should include somthing just tell me. And for all of you who are wondering what happend to Ahsoka, well shell be coming up in the next chapter. well thankyou for reading and enjoy and please please review they make my day. Well thanks to all -Last Travler**


	3. Chapter 2 What happend to Ahsoka

**Well before you begin this chapter, I just want you to know, I don't think it's that good, but I think it's needed as the plot actualy kind of begins. I think this should be the begining of chapter two, while chapter two should be part of chapter 1, so I gues you could say every two chapters equal one? well any who enjoy**

Rex sat there mouth agape yet again, "You _both _thought it was a dream?" He asked the two, "Well..." Cody began but was cut of by Bariss, "Yes"

Rex nodded his head and leaned back against his chair folding his arms. A small smile on his lips_**.**_ At that moment the waitress came by and passed out there drinks. "Anythin else I can get you three?" she asked once she had finished serving the drinks, Rex was about to ask what was good to eat when Cody spoke up, "No, but thank you for asking."

"All right hun, well if you need anything just holler." and with that the waitress walked away. Rex watched her go sadly, and then glared at Cody, "I haven't eaten breakfast yet you know" Cody looked at Rex, "I thought you would off gotten breakfast with Ahsoka." he replied. Rex looked at Cody confused and leaned forward, "Ahsoka?" he asked confused. Bariss looked at Rex who's eyes were darting between the two. "Where is she by the way?" she asked.

Rex looked at Bariss, still wearing that confused expression, "_Should_ I know where she is?"

"I'm assuming that you had a near identical experience to ours?" Bariss countered.

Rex shook his head as a no before speaking. "I woke up like Cody but that's about it, there was a window opened somewhere, but I was to confused and hangover to care, I threw on my armor grabbed my kit, ran into General Windu, then Cody called and then I met you here."

"You're telling me you have no Idea where Ahsoka is?" Bariss nearly shouted at Rex, who still looked confused. Cody shook his head, "You two left together..." Cody mumbled. Rex looked at him, "We left together? When?" he asked still confused. Then Rex remembered. "Riley's" he muttered, "That's where Bly took us didn't he?"

Cody nodded his head, "And you were there." Rex said and pointed at Bariss, "and Ahsoka." Rex muttered, he rubbed his temple as his head began to throb "and then, and then..." He trailed of the memories of last night quickly fading back into blackness.

"I can't remember anything after that..." he said frustrated, "It's like there's some thick black fog in my mind that I cant get through" with that he grabbed his Caf and took a big gulp.

"It' would appear that were all suffering the same memory relapse." Bariss said soothingly.

Rex set down his Caf, "well even if we can't remember, it would appear that Asoka's missing."

**Half hour Later: Ahsoka's Room**

Rex stood in the center of the room, Rex and Cody had both placed there helmets back on when they leaf the dinner, while Bariss still wore her non Jedi clothes. "So you woke up this morning with no padawan, right?" Cody said to Rex for what he figured was the millionth time. Rex glared at Cody, "Yes you _di'kut _I can still remember this morning, and _she_ wasn't here." Cody just shrugged his shoulders at Rex.

"Well she was here." The two men turned there attention to Bariss, who was knelling beside a pile of clothing. "These are definitely the clothes she was wearing yesterday." Bariss continued. The two clones looked at each other then back at Bariss, "How do you know?" Rex asked, "They stink to the high heavens of, alcohol and smoke." She continued thrumming through the clothes, "Also she sleeps with less clothing than I do so it would make sense that it would be piled here."

Rex was happy that he had his helmet on as he could have sworn he was blushing so badly that Cody could see it through his visor.

Rex sighed and shook his head then glanced at something shining in the open windows light. He stared at it for several second noting that it was poking out from under the pillow of the bed. He stepped over while Bariss and Cody continued searching the room.

He lifted the pillow and stared at the long cylindrical object which sat shining in the light. He picked it up and set the pillow down.

"Bariss" the word came out calm and collected, yet inside him he felt the first blossom of fear. "Where does Ahsoka put her light sabers when she's not using them?"

Bariss looked at Rex then towards the desk which Cody stood beside, "Uh, the second drawer on the right, the desk where Cody's standing" she said uncertainly.

Rex nodded his head and looked at Cody, "Check" he said his voice flat and cold.

Cody leaned over and opened the drawer, with his left hand he fished out a silver cylindrical object which was nearly identical to Rex's but smaller.

"She left her secondary light saber?" Bariss said surprised

Rex turned around so that Cody and Bariss could see what he found. "She left them both." Rex replied.

"Ahsoka would never leave her light saber's behind." Bariss said to herself yet every one heard.

"Unless she didn't have a chance to grab them." Rex said drawing every ones attention to himself.

***BREAK* **

"Is this _really_ worth it Grimm?"

The voice seemed to rip through her senses shattering in her head

"This damned _Jetsi _here was part of that crew last night that I ran into."

"True but I think you're letting revenge cloud your judgment"

"Shut up"

She opened her eyes and looked around, she was pinned against the wall. She tried to use the force to un cuff them but she instantly found she couldn't. She looked up at the cuffs that had her pinned to the wall she instantly recognized them as force resistant electro cuffs. She also felt cold, and blushed slightly as she realized she had nothing on but her undergarments

"Well lookie hear look who's finally awake."

Her attention was drawn to the voice, and she stared.

Before her stood a man wearing Mando armor painted flat black, the only thing that had any resemblance to a reflection was the T-shaped visor.

"You're a Mando?" she asked the figure, who gave a short laugh, before replying,  
"I thought you _Jetsi_ were faster than that, who else other than a clone would be wearing _beskar'gam_?"

"Easy Grim, even though we got her contained she's still dangerous." Another figure stepped out from the dark, his armor was black and blood red, he had a pair of pistols strapped to his legs and carried a clone's blaster riffle on his back. There was a bloodied hand print on his chest.

He stared at her, or at least she thought he was staring at her unable to tell as all she new was that the T-shaped visor was pointed at her. She new the two were having a conversation though as the one called Grimm seemed to through up his arms in defeat and finally walked away.

"Sorry about my friend." the Mando said as he walked up to her.

"What do you want." she growled back.

The Mando tilted his head, "You're Ahsoka Tano right?"

She glared at the Mando before her

"What is it to you?"

"Well I was just making sure." The Mando replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"I was just curious to who that was laying next to you this morning, now I know." The Mando turned around, "Who is it then?" she hissed back at the Mando. She could have sworn that he was smiling behind that helmet.

"There's only one clone in the 501st who paints eyes on his helmet, wears the equipment of an ARC trooper" then the Mando left, leaving Ahsoka worried and scared, for Captain Rex.

**Well this took alot longer than I had expected, and I still think It came out bad. I think the only part that I liked was the end. GAH! Well sorry if I let you guys downe in this chapter and now that spring break is ending I'm going to have to slow downe, and try to get a chapter out per week. On the plus side though That means the'll be longer. Well I hope you guys are realy enjoying ths and please review, it makes Ahsoka and Rex happy. Also any criticism is welcomed espacialy on this chapter. I realy dont think its that great. Well thank you for your time. Read and review guys it keeps me going.**

**-Last Travler.**


	4. Chapter 2 Pt2

**Sorry for this chapter taking so long and being so short. So I think I've finally come to the conclusion on how I'm going to right this. Every 1 to 3 days I'll post chapter. No matter what the length. So without further ado enjoy, and by the way, were switching from light heartedness to deep story **

The trio stood on one of the many Temple's balconies. Rex now wore a satchel which contained Ahsoka's light sabers, while Bariss had changed into her Jedi attire. Rex and Cody were talking to each other on there internal channels, so no one outside there helmets could hear them.

"Well I can't think of any way to even start looking for her." Cody muttered. There was an audible sigh as Rex lowered his head, "Maybe if we were to some how access the Temples security vids?" Rex replied.

Cody looked at his friend, "You know clones can't are not allowed access to the Temple archives data." Cody then looked at Bariss who was sitting on the floor, her eyes closed and her hands resting gently on her lap.

"What about her?" Rex asked. Cody looked back up at Rex, "That might work, but she would need a good reason." he replied then looked back down at her. "What about... Security, we need to see the security vids so we know where to place troops in the security Vid's blind spot?" Cody nodded his head at Rex's idea, "That might work, I'll ask Bariss." Cody then looked back down Bariss, yet before he could ask, "I can sense her." Bariss muttered.

Cody looked back at Rex who shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe she might be able to reach her faster by using her Jedi senses right?" He asked Cody. "The Jedi are able to connect to one an other with there mind, or something like that, General Kenobi doesn't do a very good job at explaining things like that."

Rex nodded his head. "That is true..."

"REX!"

The two clones twirled around, at the yell of the name. The two stared; walking briskly towards them was General Skywalker.

"This can't be good." Rex muttered to Cody who only nodded his head.

"Rex what's going on here?" Anakin asked as he stopped several paces in front of the two.

"Going on where, sir?" Rex replied, as Cody stepped closer towards to Rex, trying to hide Bariss behind there backs.

"Rex don't play games with me." Anakin growled.

"Well, sir, I don't have any idea of what goes on here at the temple, isn't that more of your area of expertise?" Rex replied calmly. Anakin stared at Rex, then brought up his hand and placed it so that it covered his face, "By the force Rex, do you clones take everything seriously?" Anakin muttered from behind his hand.

"Should I answer metaphorically or."

"REX!" Shouted Anakin.

"Yes sir?"

Anakin lowered his hand and stared at the Captain who stood there. Cody was smiling inside of his helmet. Then Anakin turned his gaze and looked at Cody and his smile disappeared,

"_Commander" _

Cody shifted uncomfortably, "Yes General?"

"What is this talk that you have some logistic changes that you and Rex need to clear by me and Obi-Wan?"

"Well I uh..." Cody looked at Rex,

"The two of them had talked to me about the prioritization of loading the cargo first and vehicles second, much as Master Luminara does, and were surprised to learn that this method opens up more loading space aboard the ship." Bariss said as she stepped in-between the two clones. "They thought it would have been a good job idea to tell you."

Anakin nodded his head. "I uh see". He muttered, "Well then, Rex, Commander, Bariss." With that he turned around and walked off.

Cody's and Rex's shoulders visually dropped, as Bariss audibly sighed, then turned around and looked at them. "I know where she is."

Rex and Cody both looked at each other then back to Bariss. "How do you know?" Rex asked, Bariss looked at the two troopers who looked down at her, "When someone who is force sensitive creates a bond with someone, they will always be able to tell where they are and if there all right." She replied. Rex and Cody both nodded their heads, "I guess that's why General Sky Walker always knows when things are about to hit the fan." Rex muttered to himself.

"So where is she?" Cody asked.

Ahsoka Growled at the Mando that stood before her. "Oh come on missy, If you don't eat nothing you'll get sick, and then you'll be worth nothing to me." Grim said sadly as he held a spoon before Ahsoka's mouth, "I don't want your _kriffen _food." She hissed back, Grim stepped back and sighed setting down the spoon, "Fine have it your way." Grim turned away then moved behind a stack of Crates and out of her field of view.

Ahsoka felt her stomach growl and she winced. She looked at where Grim had set down the spoon. The weird glue looking substance sat there as if taunting her. She quickly gave the room a quick glance, happy to see that Grimm was still behind the stack of crates.

Then she let the force channel through her body, she reached out and felt the spoon sitting on the table, she lifted it and brought it to her lips. She leaned her head forward and bit the end of spoon holding the food.

It was cold stale and tasted like nothing. "eww, nasty" She muttered as she sent the spoon flying back to where she had grabbed it.

Grimm came out from behind the Crates, holding a drink with a straw. He brought the straw up under his helmet, and loudly slurped his drink. He looked at Ahsoka, who greedily watched him drink.

"Ohh is the _Jetsi_ thirsty?" he said taunting her. She glared at him instead of saying anything. "We'll you wouldn't get any, any ways." He said as he slurped the last of its contents and threw it across the room. It hit the floor and ice spilled out from the cup.

Ahsoka stared at the Ice for several seconds then back up at her Captor.

"So where's you buddy?" she asked. Grimm crossed his arms across his chest.

"He's getting the ship." He said calmly. Ahsoka stared at him

"Ship?" she asked again.

"Yup." Grim replied, "Don't worry; he won't hurt your Clone Captain Rex. It's not part of our contract."

"He's not mine, he's his own person." She shot back. Grim leaned against a stack of crates.

"Really?" Grimm asked her.

"Yes." Grimm shook his head at her answer.

"Really now? I don't think your dear little Republic thinks that, nor your precious Order."

"The Republic will protect any freedom, and the Order will always do the right thing." Ahsoka snorted back,

"HAHAHAHA! Ahsoka by any chance do you know the Rights of Sentience?" Grim asked happily.

"Of course I do, every Jedi has to have it memorized." Ahsoka spat back at him.

"Tell me, what are its three main points?" Grim said while he looked at his hand.

"The formal outlawing of slavery, The declaration that all sentient life forms are equal, and should be treated as such. All Republic citizens are entitled to all rights enshrined in the Constitution, including suffrage, and protection from undue hardships." She rattled off.

"Now tell me Ahsoka, are the Clones sentient?"

"Yes."

"Good, good, now are they treated like slaves?"

Ahsoka didn't say anything as her mind wondered, but Grim answered before she could reply, "Created from birth to serve one purpose, to fight the Republics wars. Can they say no whenever they want? Can they just up and leave the _Grand Army of The oh so respectful Republic?_"

Ahsoka turned her head unable to look at the man before her.

"no" she whispered almost to herself.

"What was that?" Grimm asked cupping a hand to where his ear would be.

"No." She said this time so he could easily hear her.

"Sure sounds like slavery to me." Grimm said cheerfully, Grimm walked over to her and leaned in closely, "Now one more question, when you lead your troops and hundreds of them are dying around you and you are ordered to retreat yet you don't, are you not putting them through undue hardships?"

Ahsoka wanted to cry never in her life had she felt so horrible as she did now,

"Yes."

She replied she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Grimm stepped back and nodded his head,

"So does that not mean, that the very Republic you have sworn to protect, the very Order which you respect, is nothing more than a grand farce, created so people like you can claim that there fighting for good, while men are created to fight for this dirty stinking lie of freedom. While they die by the _Millions_, the Senate sows millions of credits. While Jedi like you say they care about the men they swore to protect, they through their lives away like cheap napkins."

Ahsoka was crying as she hung there tears streaming down her checks defeat that's what she tasted. He was right, she was a Jedi, fighting a war that had already been lost.

"We are born, trained, fight, and die for the false pretense's of freedom; we are nothing more than numbers, and items to you."

Ahsoka looked up tear's still streaming down her checks, "Wait you're a…" but she stopped in midsentence, Grimm was gone, much like a fleeting memory.

**Heads up If you like this story cheack out "What Love is Worth" **

**HA I bet none of you were expecting that! Also kudo's to whover gues's what she was about to say. Not like its's realy that hard. Any way's to my awsome fans, thank you for making this Awsom, I cant believe it what like 10 reviews in what like 3-4 days? Awsomness. A special thanksyou goes to Aurura Lunar OLove ThisO also has an Awsom Bariss/Cody fic out there look for it and thank you for your Support and Captain Rex Best 35 for your criticism same goes to you nat cat13. Also thank you to the reast of you CaptainKale, Jaded Snow Tigger, and Spiff ladle, don't take offense of the ordear had to see how to spell your names. **

**-Last Travler**

**AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 3

**Here it is ladies and gents the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers out there. Kind of surprised at how many reviews this has gotten already. Well thanks to you all, and those of you who haven't reviewed, REVIEW. **

His speeder screamed through the air. In front of him were Cody and Bariss, who was directing Cody in which direction to go. Rex didn't know why but he felt some need of urgency to go faster. They quickly zoomed around another building and were suddenly in the freight district of Coruscant. Cody slowed his speeder to a slow crawl and Rex came alongside beside it. "Where is she?" Rex asked as the two speeders stayed even. Bariss who was behind Cody had her eyes closed in deep concentration. "She's here." She mumbled. Rex looked at Cody, "Well that helps a lot, especially considering the fact that, there are over…" Yet before Rex could finish, "I got it, she's there!" Bariss shouted happily, as she pointed at a loading dock that had a sleek looking ship touching down to land.

Rex gunned the throttle to his speeder and shot forward. "Always so impatient." Cody said, then fallowed Rex.

Grimm watched as the ship touched down. Warm air radiating from the engines, as its landing gear kissed the ground. He heard the engines whine down just as the loading door opened and the other Mando with the black and red armor walked out.

"She didn't give you any trouble did she?" he asked as he walked towards him. Grimm shook his head, "Nope just been talking to her that's all _buir_" The other nodded his head. "Good, we should hurry Illia sensed trouble coming."

"All the reason to hurry." Grimm replied as the two stepped towards the building.

Just then the two heard the whine of a speeder bide and looked up.

Rex stared at the two Mandoa below him which just stared back up at him. Then the one wearing black and Red armor reached for his blaster and pointed it up at Rex, "What are you doing here _ad'ika_" he shouted from below.

**_Child?_**

"You have something I want." Rex yelled back. The Mando below him didn't turn his head just motioned to the one beside him, who quickly disappeared inside the ware house. "You work fast young one." The man shouted below him. "I'll take that as a compliment." Rex replied, he quickly looked down at his chrono then back at the Mando. He watched as behind him Cody and Bariss quietly climbed over the pad's Railing.

Bariss gritted her teeth as she moved carefully over the railing next to Cody, cursing the fact of her Jedi robes, whishing she dressed more like Ahsoka which she figured would be more practical than this. She looked at the Mando before her this was going to be easy she thought.

Suddenly he turned around both blaster pistols up and fired at her. She ignited her light saber and quickly batted the rounds away. Cody fired his DC-15s but missed as the Mando ignited his Jet pack and flew into the air.

Rex jumped from his speeder bike and slammed into the hovering Mando sending them both crashing to the deck. They quickly rolled away from each other and both stood up. The Mando fired both of his blasters sending Rex diving for cover but buying enough time for Ahsoka

Bariss jumped at the Mando light saber raised to strike. She was about to hit the man when she felt something crash into her right side and sent her flying.

Rex and Cody looked at the female Mando who had crashed into Bariss. She wore blue armor with white stripping on her helmet and arms.

"It's not going to be that easy _Jetsi_" she hissed at Bariss then lifted her blaster and fired.

Cody fired while charging taking the female by surprise. He slammed into her full force sending them to the ground. Cody punched the women in the helmet knocking her head back.

BAM! Cody was thrown off the women as a blaster bolt slammed into his shoulder plate.

Rex turned and saw Grimm standing in the doorway leading what Rex thought looked like a gurney. He didn't take time to think, he lifted both blasters and fired at the man who quickly jumped out of the way.

Bariss quickly stood up and charged for the blue female who was standing over Cody a blaster pointed at his helmet.

Cody stared up into the females T shaped visor as Rex continued to fight of the enemy. He could see Bariss running at his assailant. He quickly grabbed at the females blaster and turned her wrist she let go of the weapon as like she didn't know how to hold it right. At that instance she jumped back as a green light saber hummed overhead. Cody rolled onto his belly and stood up. His shoulder felt numb but no damage.

Rex hid behind a small power generator that sat on the dock, firing blindly over the edge. He couldn't stand as now there two enemy's circling around for the attack. He heard a blaster go off and saw Cody running towards the two men, firing his DC as fast as he could. Rex then looked down the way and saw the gurney sitting there alone, it would offer better view of the fight.

Bariss swung her saber yet again and watched as the Mando before her easily jumped out of the way. "Why won't you stay still." She growled as she swung again. The Mando jumped out of her way again.

Cody watched Rex sprint to the gurney, as Cody slid behind some cover. He looked over his cover Bariss and the female got into his line of fire. He watched, he had and easy shot at the female. He popped up from his cover and lifted his blaster and fired.

Some yelled "ILLIA" and the girl stepped back. Cody's blue bolt flew straight and true.

SMAK!

Cody watched in dismay as in the last second the women batted away his bolt with a blue light saber.

The female turned and looked at Bariss and raised her palm, the force push sent Bariss flying back, yet she stopped herself and landed in a crouched position looking at the girl, "You're a Sith." Bariss growled at the girl

Rex stood over the gurney as his hands tried to loosen the cuffs that held Ahsoka's arms and legs.

"I can't loosen them" he said in dismay as he tugged on one with both arms. Ahsoka looked at Rex her one chance of hope was unable to let her free. "I think one of those Mando's have a key." She suggested, Rex nodded his head "I think your right" He ran off to get the key.

The two females eyed each other while Rex and Cody fired bolts at the other two Mando's who fired back.

"So, this must be another plan by Dooku." She spat at the girl. The other just shook her head, "You have a real narrow point of view don't you _Jetsi?"_ she asked. Bariss looked at her opponent as they both circled, she tried sensing through the force but couldn't sense any darkness coming from her.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

"The names Illia." She replied then attacked. Bariss quickly deflected to the right then stepped forward to counter, but Illia quickly deflected her saber and stepped back.

"You're master has taught you well." She said smugly.

"You will be defeated you Sith trash." Bariss replied and swung at her enemy once again.

"Well you stop calling me that!" Illia yelled back as she attacked.

Rex ran up to Cody who was hiding behind a crate. "Things not going well _vod_?" Rex asked as he to ducked behind the box. Cody nodded his head "There good Rex." He replied. "Not good enough though." Rex said as he held up and EMP grenade and through it at the two Mandoa.

There was an electrical pop, Rex and Cody both watched with pleasure as the two men fell to the floor grabbing their helmets.

Once again Bariss and Illia circled each other. The two of them glaring at each other. "So what's with you and the Commander?" Illia asked. Bariss looked at the women before her. "Nothing." She replied flatly. "Hahaha really?" Illia laughed, "Yes really." Bariss growled back.

Illia attacked and Bariss blocked yet again and Illia stepped back. "So if you're not a Sith than what are you?" Bariss asked.

"You ever heard of the 152nd?" Illia asked

"There all dead." Bariss replied as she crouched down ready for another attack, "Not all of them." The girl replied as she took of her helmet, reveling a beautiful face with green eyes and jet black hair. Bariss gasped, "You're supposed to be dead, and, and you're a Jedi!"

**And also sorry if you think its to short. like I said every three days I'll try to update. My bigger story "What is love worth" is my longer one. So that concludes this Chapter. I hope your enjoying this. Sorry if the Unit designation is incorrect as I couldn't find a Clone legion that had been destroyed though books and the series denote them all the time, I just couldn't remember. Sorry about that. Also read and review people I love em and they make me ooh so happy on top of that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter**, **and the inclusion of an actual blot. I also hope this isn't as "Choppy" as some of you have been saying. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing please.**

**-Last Travler**


End file.
